Haunting Slayers
Myst had just returned home for a breif time, wanting to see what Shade and Loran were up too. "Guys, I'm home." she called out. "Hey sis, welcome home." Shade smiled, hidden within his coffee. Ray was running in the streets avoiding the shakaho blast that was sent by Aki Katsu,"Get back here Martinez!!" Aki yelled charging her Kido again. "Man, everywhere I go You have to follow!" Ray yelled. Shade heard the voice of his friend and ran out to see just what is going on. Ray jumped from building to building avoiding the red blasts but found himself stuck on a park with no where to hide,"Oh this is beautiful" Ray said then he turned around and saw Aki drawing her sword getting ready to end it once and for all. "I hope you're ready to die Ray!" Aki shouted then she shunpo'd towards Ray who smiled and gripped his hilt then she swung her sword. A blue flash. Shade stood in front of Ray, blocking the sword Aki was using. "Sorry, no deaths today." "Shade, I could've handled this myself man." Ray said smiling. "Who are you?!" Aki shouted as she jumped back to look at the guy. "Nice to meet you." Shade said, bowing slightly. "My name is Shade Kagekyo. Who the Hell are you?" "Aki Katsu, now get out of my way before I slice you're head off like I will that guy behind you." Ak threatened. Shade simply sheathed his Hell Blade, and said "Sin is the only path to light." The blast of power was large, and still contained to a degree. "Roar to divide Ryuu Kyoushusha!" 'The energy shited along her sword and split it. "Shade, you sure about this man?" Ray asked. "Just go into the house, now. I'll hold her off, after all, I can just kill her." Shade grinned his trademark grin, Aki would die. "Man, don't underestiamte her." Ray said as he shunpo'd out of there, suddenly Aki saw this and shunpo'd after him. "Ice wall." Shade's defenceive wall trapped Aki from following Ray. "Stay put. I said I would deal with this." Aki smiled as she backfliped then sliced the ice wall with her swords then twisted mid-air and slashed sending a wave of fire towards Shade."'Honoo Tama!". Shade's enhanced state allowed him to doge it with no problems. He spun mid air and rained ice shards on Aki's head. Aki instantly clutched her hand around one of her swords and a white energy circle appeared and blocked the shards as they broke off of it."Shiromaru!". Shade simply uttered his most feared word, aiming to kill Aki before any major harm could be done. "Chill." The effect lowered the air temperture by a massive level. Aki smiled then started shifting her body around as fire started spiraling around two of the swords then the stabbed both of them into the ground as lava started spiraling around her and turned her engraved her swords with symbols as they heated the entire area. "Bakuhatsu Ryuu!" A lava dragon appeared and roared. "Shiny little dragon." Shade said. sarcasticly. His powers could outclass the dragon. "Ice Spire" Shade chucked a liquid nitrogen ball of ice. Aki smiled and stabbed her swords at coners of the ground commanding lava to shoot sideways and take the nitrogen ball to freeze them into pillas," I'm not going down that easlily!" Aki stated then she twirled one of her swords and hit the hilt sending it straight at him while also absorbing lava into it making it a stone hard sword while also heated. "Ice Wall!" Shade's famed wall surronded him from all sides but left the sky and his back open to attack. Aki used her other sword to create a orb of fire and lava then launched it at his wall melting the ice then her other sword that was infused with harden Lava flew towards him and impacted into his chest. Shade felt the impact, but it delt no damage to him, evident as he pealed the blade from his chest. Not a single mark. "But how?" Asked Aki but suddenly started to feel the effects of the cold air around her and started to shiver and curl up into the fetal position. Shade let his power fade away, and his demon form fell like smoke."Guess what? I'm a demon, so, I can heal any minor wound." Aki looked at him then passed out as her body started to turn blue. "F@(K! Hold on." Shade snapped. His powers were gone, why was she dying?! He grabbed her and use Kogeru to vanish in a red light. He reappeared inside his house. "What happened?" Ray asked smiling. "I think I over did it this time. She's going into shock, Ray grab her legs and lift them up." Shade said, trying to remain calm. Ray grabbed her legs and helped Shade put her on to the couch then Ray felt her pulse," She's cold and her pulse is slwoing down we need to get her warm." Ray said. Shade looked around for Loran. "Honey, get a bowl of warm water. ASAP." Loran grabbed a bowl and filled it like Shade said. "No. No. She's gonna live." Shade started to panic. Death made him act this way. Ray kept on her pulse and asked Loran to bring warm blankets for her. "Here's blankets, and the water." Loran said, handing over the things asked for. "What happened?" "I tried to....I tried to help...." Shade's mind was slipping beyond all help. His fear was taking over slowly. Ray slapped him and shook him" Snap out of it, it was not your fault Shade remember what i taught you!" Ray yelled. 'It is my fault. I tried to defend you, and it backfired. She's gonna die and its my fault. I should have stopped the fight sooner, because she was under the effect of Chill." Shade's voice cracked as he slumped over into a ball. "Shade is afraid of death, in a way. If its not his, he panics. He can't do anything when this happens." Loran looked at Ray, explaining what was going on in Shade's mind. "Well then we need to make sure she lives." Ray said doing everything he can to heat her up. Suddenly Aki started shivering and opened her eyes," Where..... am..... i?" Aki asked trying to move but just shivered. Shade slowly allowed himself to return to a standing position. "I'm going to get coffee." he needed something to calm himself, and only one alternative exists, but he swore never to use it again "Okay, take care of her and make sure she doesn't try anything I'll go talk to Shade." Ray smiled and left into the kitchen where he saw shade drinking some coffee," Haha, you too much coffee is bad for you." Ray joked around.. "Would you rather I do heroine?" Shade snapped, stressed out as he is. Loran stayed in the living room, keeping an eye on Aki. "Where exactly am i" Aki asked staying under the covers to warm up. "You're safe. Shade was only protecting his friend, but he over did it." the blonde Shingami replied. "Ray?! Then you are my enemy's as well." Aki said trying to get up. "Don't. Shade's powers are deadly, even after he seals it. You need to rest." Loran said, caringly. "So, why is the crazy chick after ya, Ray?" Shade said after he finished his cup, and rose to refill it. "Remember what i told you that i found out somethings and I'd have to leave the Soul-Society?" Ray asked. "Yeah, that little bit of info is why you're getting hunted by a crazy stalker who wants you dead?" Shade returned to his seat as he spoke. "Oh big time." Ray said lying his head on the table. "Go ahead, try me. I bet it isn't that bad." Shade grinned. "I can't eat a simple meal, i haven't bath in four days, and I can't even go to the bathroom without her finding me!!!!!" Ray yelled "Crazed stalker chick. No doubt. Can't help there, unless you tell me what is going on." Shade frowned, a very awkward frown at that. "She's chasing me in order to kill me what else is there?!" Ray yelled at him. "The information can destroy the entire Soul Society? Yeah, I doubt that one." Shade said, not thinking. If it were true however.... "Shade, you have no idea what i know and right now she's just waiting for the right time to kill me why else would the Soul-King send her to kill me." Ray said. "So, God's made his move? About time. Now, if we can rally my friends, we can end this in one move." Shade became jumpy at the thought of his revenge. "Easy avenger, she's won't just show you how to get to the Soul-King it doesn't work that way and besides this has nothing to do with you." Ray said. "Heh. It has everything to do with me. You don't even begin to understand my friend. Inori was the first of many." "Of what Arrancar's?" Ray asked. "No. People I need to kill. God is at the top of the list. Your father is also on mine as well as a friend's list." Shade said, growing dark at the prospect. "I thought i taught you better Shade but i guess i was wrong." Ray said as he got up and pulled Shade outside.